The Voice (Tengaged) Season One
The first season '''of the tengaged reality talent show ''The Voice ''premiered on December 20, 2014 on tengaged. Lauren, Sam, Austin and Bernel made up the coaching line-up for the debut season of the series. Monte filled in for Austin on the Final on December 31, due to him being ill. Applications opened on December 17, 2014. Filming for the blind auditions commenced on December 18, 2014. Michael was announced as the sole host of the competition for the live stages of the competition on December 26, 2014. The finale of the season took place on December 31, 2014 at 6/5c. The winner of the season was Jessie J from team Bernel. Overview This season consisted of three phases: blind auditions, a battle phase and live performance shows. Four coaches choose teams of eight contestants through a blind audition process. Each coach has the length of the auditioner's performance to decide if he or she wants that singer on their team; if two or more coaches want the same singer, then the singer gets to choose their coach. Auditions Applications to audition for The Voice begun on December 17, 2014 and were filmed from December 18, 2014. The first episode of the blind auditions was on December 20, 2014 as part of the premiere episode. Teams '''Color key : Winner : Runner-up : Third place : Fourth place : Eliminated in the Live shows : Eliminated in the Battles Blind auditions ;Color key 'Episode 1 (December 20)' The first of three Blind Audition taped episodes was broadcast on December 20, 2014. This episode featured three four chair turns. Episode 2 (December 21) The second of three Blind Audition taped episodes was broadcast on December 21, 2014. Episode 3 (December 22) The third of three Blind Audition taped episodes was broadcast on December 22, 2014. This episode feature one four chair turn. The Battles The battle rounds were filmed from December 22 to December 24. The first of the battle episodes aired on December 23 with another episode airing on December 24. Each episode featured two battle pairings from each team. After each pair performed their songs their respective coach had to select which one they would be taking to the live shows and which one they would be eliminating. Color key Live Shows Michael was announced as the host of the live shows segment of the competition on the day of the first live show. ;Color key: Quarterfinals, 1: Week 1 (December 26) After the final 16 were decided, with four finalists for each coach, December 26, 2014 saw the launching of the live shows with Team Sam and Team Bernel performing Voting opened across tengaged through a series of polls. Two acts were eliminated from each team in the first two live shows. Quarterfinals, 2: Week 2 (December 27) On December 27, 2014, Team Lauren and Team Austin performed. Semifinals: Week 3 (December 29) The semifinals featured the 'cross battles. In the cross battles, the coaches' go into battle with contestants from other teams. By a draw, different teams were paired. These two contestants competed against each other for the public vote. Four finalists were chosen, but the chances were high that a coach wouldn't have any acts in the final. This was the case with Austin who lost both his remaining acts before the finale. Finals: Week 4 (December 31) The final four performed on December 31. They had to perform a song in dedication to their coach and a winning song. The votes from both performances were added to reveal the winner of the season. Results summary of live shows Color key: Team Lauren Team Austin Team Sam Team Bernel Result details: * Winner * Runner-up * Third place * Fourth Place * Artist was saved by the public * Artist was saved by his/her coach * Artist was eliminated * Artist did not perform on that particular week